Salvage II
Category:Events Salvage II *Each Salvage II battle takes place in the same zones as the original Salvage, but the layouts and enemies are different. *Salvage II dungeons: **Arrapago Remnants II **Bhaflau Remnants II **Silver Sea Remnants II **Zhayolm Remnants II Requirements *Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire complete *1-18 people (all must possess Remnants Permits) *Level 96+ Details *Time limit of 100 minutes *Pathos (restrictions) on gear, abilities, magic, subjob, and stats upon entry. *Sanction buffs work in these zones. *Assault buff items work in these zones. *Equipment-based reraise and food do not wear off upon entry. >Most runs seem to be designed with 3-6 people in mind, but larger groups are possible. Removing Pathos *At the beginning of each area there is a Runic Lamp that is already lit up. It has 10 charges (takes the place of the 10 initial cells from level 75 salvage and has the some general pattern of unlocks). Weapons (Main/Sub): 2 with an additional one rarely coming from the hp/mp/ra/body slot Abilities/Magic/Sub Job: 1 of each then an addition one of them at random HP/MP/Range Attack/Body/Weapon: 2 at random Equipment(other than Range & Body)/Stats: 2 at random *No cells drop. Instead, killing enemies instantly removes up to 4 pathos from random party members who haven't already received that pathos unlock. Each type of enemy can unlock certain pathos. *Runic Lamps also appear on the next floor at the start of each floor that have a number of charges based on the enemies that were killed on the last floor. You can use them to unlock any pathos that could have been unlocked by the enemies fought on the previous floor. Rewards Alexandrite: Drops are similar to level 75 salvage (they drop from archaia). Cotton purses (5-20 Alex.) can drop from NMs and Acroliths, not 100% however. There are 2 bosses at the end of each zone, a NQ and a HQ boss, the NQ boss has a small chance (about the same chance as the level 75 salvage bosses) to drop a linen purse (50-100 Alex.). The HQ boss drops a Linen purse 100% of the time. Armor: The NQ and HQ bosses can drop 1 to 2 level 45 components to the new salvage gear. The names of the level 45 sets are as follows: Ate=Ares/Ker, Namru=Marduk/Nabu, Neit=Morrigan/Fea, Idi=Skadi/Sigyn, Genta=Usukane/Omadaka. You can either choose to upgrade one of the level 75 pieces to "+1" (level 75 piece of equipment required to upgrade*), or choose to create a piece of the new gear. The new gear looks exactly the same as the old gear, except they have stats that benefit different jobs or abilities on their lists. Both sets also require a set amount of "Plans" for the upgrade. Upgraded 75 gear is 40 plans for head/feet, 45 for hands/legs, and 50 for body. New Salvage gear requires 10 plans for head/feet, 12 for hands/legs, and 15 for body. Plans are also different. there are 5 sets of plans each corresponding to a different pair of sets: Bloodshed Plans : Ares's Cuirass +1 Set/Ker's Cuirass Set Tutelary Plans: Marduk's Jubbah +1 Set/Nabu's Jubbah Set Primacy Plans: Morrigan's Robe +1 Set/Fea's Robe Set Umbrage Plans: Skadi's Cuirie +1 Set/Sigyn's Cuirie Set Ritualistic Plans: Usukane Haramaki +1 Set/Omadaka Haramaki Set Trade items to Mrohk Sahjuuli I-11 Aht Urhgan Whitegate. For Salvage +1 items trade the original level 75 piece and the new level 45 component with 15 Imperial Gold Pieces and appropriate plans. For the new gear, trade the level 45 component along with 15 Imperial Mythril Pieces and appropriate plans. Salvage II Upgrades Left to Right: Marduk's Set, Usukane Set, Skadi's Set, Ares's Set, Morrigan's Set.